Love is Scary
by GothicNerd913
Summary: Story about Jack and Sally's live living together. things might get tough at times but they always have each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Jack and Sally's life together. I do have to say that I am going to work way harder on this one most of all because I love Jack and Sally. Please enjoy the first chapter of 'Love is Scary.'**

Sally and Jack kissed each other passionately on the spiral hill with all their love. Jack had never noticed these feelings before, all he did was scare people, but now he had something growing inside his chest. It felt like something bright and colorful was blooming in his heart. Pulling away they looked into each other's eyes and said nothing. Just staring and holding one another like it was their last day together.

"Sally…" Jack choked on his words. "I uh…want you to….ummm….would you…." His stomach filled with butterflies, his knees grew weak, his heart skipped ever other beat, and he felt as if her were going to faint.

"Yes, Jack?" Sally could tell that he was nerves but she was too so she understood.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out. "Sally, I know that you ran away and have nowhere else to go….so…umm…" he just couldn't say what he was trying to say, she was a beautiful girl and it was hard for him to get it out. He took one more deep breath and said it. "Would you come home with me?" he shut his eyes tight waiting for her to be mad or something, but instead she gave him a quick kiss in the lips.

"Of course I will." She said pulling him into another kiss. When they broke the kiss, Jack took Sally's hand and walked her to his house. He opened the door and motioned for her took walk in. She gave him a smile and a little giggle when she walked in. Sally looked in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I've never seen a house so big! It's…amazing." She said with a smile hugging him. She sat in the couch and Jack sat next to her. She slowly snuggled into him unsure of herself, but became more relaxed when a boney arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Looking down at her, Jack placed a soft kiss on Sally's yarn hair. "How long?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sally questioned him with confusion and worry on her face.

"How long have you felt this way?" he semi repeated. Sally stared at the fireplace for a few moments before answering.

"Since the day I met you." She breathed.

"That long!" Jack said surprised with a huge smile on his face.

"Yup." She said tapping his noes (or nose hole) and returning the smile.

"A long time ago." They sighed in unison.

_ Sally walked through the town getting many dirty looks from the people around her. How could they treat her like this? It had been only a few days since she was created and people judged her before they go to even know her._

_ She was enjoying the sights and discovering new places. As she walked she saw a gate leading to a cemetery and immediately was drawn to it with some sort of comfort. Pushing open the gates and walking inside Sally noticed a person, a very tall person, she didn't just want to leave though; she wanted to see what this person was doing._

_ She ducked behind a memorial for a child and proceeded to see what this man was doing. As Sally got closer she could see could tell that this was no man, but a Skeleton, and he appeared to be singing. About what, she couldn't tell, but he had an amazing voice._

_ Sally crept even further and sat down next to a garden of deadly nightshade. She picked one up and smelt its bitter smell, not noticing she had been spotted. Jumping when a finger tapped her shoulder, Sally screamed._

_ "May I help you?" the skeleton asked._

_ "Umm…I….umm…." she was so scared, so much for maybe getting a new friend._

_ "Never mind, I'm Jack, Jack Skellington. And you are?" he asked giving her a hand and pulling her to her feet._

_ Shocked by the fact that he wanted to know her name she answered. "Sally…my name is Sally."_

_ "Hmmm….That is a beautiful name." Jack said touching his chin, she blushed. "You must be Dr. Finklesteins new creation." Sally nodded in response. _

_ "I really should be getting home." She said with anticipation in her voice._

_ "Okay, it was nice to meet you, Sally." He said with a smile._

Jack and Sally smiled at the memory. "What about you?" Sally asked looking into Jack's eyes.

"Since the day I saw you watch me sing in the graveyard." He said smiling and cocking an eyebrow.

"Hehe, you knew about that?" she asked scratching her head.

"Of course I did." Jack leaned in for another kiss, this time being more passionate.

Soon he found himself kissing Sally and straddling her on the couch. Realizing that she was probably uncomfortable he stood up full of blush. this time being more passionate.

Soon he found himself kissing Sally and straddling her on the couch. Realizing that she was probably uncomfortable he stood up full of blush.

"Umm…maybe we should go to bed; you can sleep in the guest bedroom if you would like." He said rubbing his neck.

Sally cleared her throat. "Yes, I am very tired." She got up and followed Jack upstairs to the guest room.

"If you need anything come get me." He said hugging her goodnight.

"Alright." She said with a smile. After Jack left, Sally hopped right into bed not even bothering to change. She fell asleep that night happy and comfortable. Something she never felt in her old home.

**Wow, I am so happy ii finally finished this chapter, it took me a week and a half. So tell me what you think, review good or bad, I must know if I am doing a good job. A special thanks to Tecna63, you have boosted my spirits about writing. I will have the next chapter up soon. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! Teehee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I am sitting on my bed eating candy, with a coke zero, and listening to Flyleaf, this is going to be a good chapter! I have a lot of things I want to happen so I am hoping this chapter turns out ok. So sit back and enjoy! **

Sally was sitting in the old cemetery, crying. She had been kicked out of her home. Not by Dr. Finklestein, but by Jack. They got into a fight and now he wanted nothing to do with her. She got up and walked into town not believing what she was seeing. There was Jack wrapping his arm around another girl! What did he think? He was just going to dump Sally, literally, and get a new girl? Sally marched her way over to them and stopped.

"What the Hell Jack?" Sally yelled with tears threatening her eyes.

"Yeah, you just weren't good enough, and Rebecca here loves me as the Pumpkin King." He said with a sarcastic voice. Then Jack faked yawned to get Rebecca's attention.

"Aw Jack, you must be so tired after having to work all day. Why don't I rub your shoulders when we get home?" the little whore said, Sally thinks that she might be a witch but she was very much beautiful.

Jack looked down at Sally with an evil look. "You see Sally, Rebecca and I, well we are just simply meant to be." He said smiling.

Sally jumped up with heavy breathing. She was relieved to be in the guest bedroom of Skellington manor but there was still something wrong. Not noticing it before but, Sally was afraid of the dark. She had always slept in her room which had a window for street lights to get in, or the cemetery where the full moon provided a lot of light. Now she was in a room that had no windows, and the hallway was pitch black.

She curled up her legs into her chest and started crying. First a nightmare and now she was locked in a dark room. Would Jack really leave her? No her wouldn't, he couldn't, he loved her, right?

'What if he doesn't!' she thought. But her thoughts were soon cut off by someone touching her back. She started crying even more because she didn't know what it was, but stopped when a familiar voice said, "Sally? Are you ok? I heard you crying." Sally looked up to find her lover standing next to her. She got up and hugged him in relief.

"Everything is fine now Jack." She sighed.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I had a nightmare." She said looking down.

"Oh, what about?" Jack seemed to want to know what was bothering her so he could help her.

"Well, you left me for another girl." She said crying again.

"Oh Sally, you know I would never leave you." He said hugging her. "Please stop crying." At that Sally stopped sobbing but still had stray tears falling down her face. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"Wait, Jack." Sally said pulling him to sit on the bed. "I'm uh, kind of scared of the dark." She whispered looking ashamed.

Jack sighed a kissed her head. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked in a loving tone.

"If you don't mind." She said. Jack settled in the bed and Sally put her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her yarn hair and smelt it.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed. "I want to be with you forever." He looked down and saw a beautiful ragdoll sleeping on him. "I love you Sally…my sweet sweet Sally." He placed a kiss on her head but didn't fall asleep.

'Sally's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' He thought. 'Not just on the outside, but on the inside too.' Jack now had his hand on her lower back. He loved her body, all her curves and all her edges. She was so perfect for him. 'I wonder what this body would look like with nothing covering it…no Jack don't think that way, you have only been together for a day give it some time.' Jack laid back and closed his eyes, rubbing Sally's back and going to sleep.

**So I know it's short but I have a lot more to come so don't worry. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? I have to know. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I skipped a few months because I really want to get things moving in this story so I hope you enjoy.**

Jack and Sally walked through Halloween Town holding hands getting many different kinds of looks from people. Some good and some bad, but everything was ok because they had each other. They went to the fountain in the middle of town and sat down.

"Sally, I love you." Jack said smiling. It was there six month anniversary and they wanted to spend it with a picnic for all to see how much they loved each other.

"I love you too Jack." Sally smiled and then they began to eat the lunch Sally packed for them.

When they were finished Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a gold chain and a red heart on it that said 'Jack and Sally Simply Meant to Be!'

"Oh Jack I love it!" she said hugging him.

"I had the witches make it specially for you." He smiled and kissed her on the lips for all to see. The kiss became more passionate and soon Jack's hands were is her hair and Sally's hands were gripping his jacket.

"Jack! Oh Jack!" they quickly broke the kiss at the sound of the Mayors voice. "Hello Jack, hello Sally." The mayor greeted the couple.

"Hello Mayor." They both said.

"Jack I was wondering if I could talk to you about next Halloween. It will only take a few minutes." He said.

"Well I would love to but Sally and I were kind of celebrating our anniversary." Jack replied. Sally tapped his shoulder.

"Oh Jack its fine. I know you are busy, besides he only said a few minutes." Jack sighed.

"Oh, alright you got me." He got up and walked away from Sally. The back of the Mayor's head winked at Sally and mouthed 'thank you' she smiled in response.

She sat on the fountain admiring the new necklace Jack had just given her, when all of the sudden a rock landed at her feet. She looked down and saw that it had a note attached to it that said, 'Meet us at the Spiral Hill tonight at two a.m., or else.'

"Sally?" she quickly hid the note when she saw Jack coming back. "Is everything ok, you look worried?" "Yes Jack, everything's fine, just looking at the necklace." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Jack grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her to her feet. They kept walking through town but now Sally was scared and couldn't enjoy herself. Who wrote that note and more importantly why did they want her to see it?

"Sally!" Jack shouted.

"What? You don't need to shout." She said in a cranky tone.

"Well I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes." He snapped.

"Oh." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sally, are you sure you're ok. You've been out of it since lunch." He asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Jack, really." She said.

"Sally."

"I am fine!" she shouted but then covered her mouth. "Jack, I'm sorry, I…"

"It's ok Sally." He sighed. "Why don't we just go to Spiral Hill?"

"No!" she snapped. "I just want to go home."

"Sally, are you sure everything's alright?" he said stopping her and grabbing her shoulders. "We always go to Spiral Hill on our anniversary."

"Yes Jack….I'm fine….I just wanna cuddle that's all." She gave Jack and fake smile and they walked back to Skellington Manor. When they got there Jack sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him wanting Sally to sit and as usual she did. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled next to him.

"If something was wrong you would tell me right?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, trust me I am fine." She replied giving him a kiss. Jack slowly pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. "I love you Jack and I won't ever stop loving you." She whispered into his ear. His spine tingled as her breath touched his ear.

Sally positioned herself so that she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Sally, I want you to be mine forever." He said as his hands traveled up and down her back and small moans left her mouth. She pushed her hips into his and lifted up her head to let Jack place soft kisses on her neck and collar bone.

Sally looked at the clock that said twelve fifty six a.m. "Umm…Jack?" she whispered.

"Yes Sally." He moaned between kisses.

"I'm tired; do you think we can go to bed?" Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Of course, dollface." He kissed her on the lips then lifted her up carrying her to their bedroom then playfully throwing her on their bed. Sally got up to change onto her night clothes and Jack did the same. He turned out the lights and got into bed next to Sally.

"Good night sweet heart." Jack whispered kissing her head.

"Good night love." She responded.

Once Jack fell asleep Sally quietly got up and changed back in to her normal clothes. Careful not to wake Jack she slipped down the stairs and out the door. She walked through the cold night air t Spiral Hill. Once she got there she saw three people, children in fact, and they were none other than Shock, Lock, and Barrel. She walked up to them still uncertain why they wanted her.

"What do you want?" She said in a dull voice.

"Oggie wants his revenge Sally." Lock said with an evil grin on his face.

Sally's face turned pail and she felt as if she were to throw up. "But…Oggies….dead." she gulped.

"Not anymore!" Barrel sang.

"Let's cut to the chase, Oggie wants you and Jack to suffer, so you can either come with us now or we can take you by force. Your choice." Shock said.

"No, wait, isn't there something I can do?" Sally asked.

"Hmmm…" Lock circled her looking up and don her body. "If you can get someone more beautiful than you in no less than three days, we will leave you alone."

"But if you can't we will be coming for you." Barrel said smiling. All three of them slowly faded into the shadows. Sally wanted to cry but she was too scared.

"Sally?" Jack came up behind her and hugged her tightly. "I woke up and you weren't there, I feared the worst." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, just needed some air." She said choking back tears not wanting to tell Jack what had just happened.

"Ok, well will you come home? I worry about you." He said holding her hands. She nodded and they walked home. There was no why she was going to tell Jack. Besides, Oogie was dead. It was just a bunch of bull shit.

**I am really happy how this turned out! Please review and tell me what you think. I thank anyone who reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, new chapter! Hmm…I wonder what is going to happen next.**

Day 1:

Sally got up and saw that Jack was still asleep so she slowly got out of bed. She put on her pick and blue robe and went downstairs to make breakfast. Not wanting to think about last night's events, she pulled out a pan and some eggs. She just wanted to have a normal day with Jack and for nothing bad to happen, but that soon changed when she opened the carton of eggs; a note was sitting on top.

Sally was hesitant to read it so she slowly picked it up and hoped that it was a note from Jack saying that they needed more eggs. Sadly that was not the case, when she opened the seal it said 'Time starts now, make a sacrifice or you will pay!' she dropped the note and gasped. 'I'm not going to give up another person's life for mine.' She thought.

Soon she heard creaking coming from the stairs so she hid yet another note and continued what she was doing. "Hello dear." Jack said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are we feeling a little bit better today?"

"Yes." She bluntly said and turned around to see Jack already dressed. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Oh I'm sorry but the Mayor needs my help, it's a Halloween emergency. I am afraid I can't eat breakfast with you this morning." He kissed her head.

"That's fine." Sally looked down. "I'm not really in the mood to cook anyway." Jack kissed her on the lips then left. When he left she picked up the note and burned it on the stove.

Day 2:

Sally was just technically a few years old and didn't yet know ALL the dangers of the world so she didn't tell Jack for she didn't want him to worry too much. She was sitting at her sewing machine making a new dress when she ran out of black cloth.

Proceeding to the cabinet, where she kept all of her cloth, her heart skipped a beat when she opened it; there was another note. This one said 'Time is running out Sally!' her breathing got heavier and she was no longer in the mood to sew.

She went upstairs and got dressed in her night gown and washed her face off. 'Everything will be alright Sally, they are just trying to get you to give in.'

"Sally?" Jack called from their bedroom. "Are you ok?"

"Fine Jack, just getting ready for bed." She said walking up to him.

"Bed already? It's only ten o'clock."

"Yes dear, but I am very sleepy." She said with a smirk getting into bed. Jack nestled up to her and turned the lights off.

"Goodnight my rag doll, I love you." He kissed her head.

"Goodnight my Jack."

Day Three:

"Sally, I am going to go to town hall to work with the Mayor. I will be home around seven tonight." Jack said waking her up from her slumber.

"Okay darling." She said getting out of bed.

Jack soon left and Sally went to get dressed. She looked at the spiderweb clock that said one p.m. 'Man I slept late." She thought.

Her day consisted of a normal routine of making breakfast, sewing, reading, cleaning, and thinking about Jack. She was nerves though, she had not seen a note and today was the last day she had to get another woman.

It was already five thirty and no sign. A giant weight was lifted off her shoulders. 'Guess Oggie isn't alive again after all.' She thought. Sally went to get a towel from the cabinet so she could take a shower but she just about threw up when another note was found on top of the towels.

She slowly picked it up with tears already forming in her eyes. Her hands shook as she opened it. 'Times up!' was all it said. Just then she heard a crash come from downstairs.

"Oh Sally!" called the three little henchman of Oggie.

"Do you have something for us?" Shock called out. Sally stood in silence not wanting to say anything and she didn't think she could even cry. They went upstairs to find Sally alone.

"Hmm….I guess that's a no?" Barrel said looking around to see no other beautiful women. "Oh well." He said getting closer to her.

"Boo!" they all yelled. Sally screamed as a gas was realized into the air. Lock, Shock, and Barrel all had their masks on so they couldn't breathe any of it in.

Falling to her knees crying, Sally's mind lowly faded away until she lay unconscious on the floor.

Jack walked home with one thing on his mind, Sally. Halloween was just in two weeks and he hadn't had much time to be with her. She must have been so lonely when he was gone.

When he arrived at Skellington Manor he noticed something was wrong right away. The front window was busted open and there was some kind of weird gas coming from the chimney. Jack sprinted inside as fast as he could; he kicked the door in.

"SALLY!" he shouted. "SALLY ARE YOU OK?" she was nowhere to be found. Jack fell to the ground and sobbed into his hands. Something bad happened to his princess and he had no idea what.

**So I know it's short but I have bigger and better things coming up! By the way, I am making new story about a group of friends and their relationship together, it's not based on anything just a story. If you would like to read it I will have it published soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas break! You know what that means? No homework and more chapters! This is the next chapter. WARNING! This chapter contains scenes that my trigger distress sensitive readers, viewer discretion is advised.**

Sally woke up strapped to a metal table in Oggie Boggie's layer. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her head hurt. She let out a moan in pain and tried to rub her head but she couldn't move.

"There is no use." A strange voice said. "Haha, you're mine now." Sally's eyes widened when the Boogie man came out from the shadows. "I know, you're speechless."

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" she said starting to cry.

"Oh you know very much what I want." He whispered in her ear; trailing his hand down her body. "I want to get to know you a little better." He kissed her fore head.

"Please don't heart me, I didn't mean to do anything to you!" she shouted. Oogie slapped her hard on the face.

"Please don't scream, there will be plenty time for that later, but first we have to get you someplace more comfortable." He smirked.

"Where?" she cried.

"Somewhere nobody can find you." He whispered, then everything went dark.

Jack's POV:

Jack waited impatiently in town hall to see if anyone had seen any sign of Sally. The Mayor came out of his office with his sad face on. Jack's heart sank as he got closer to him.

"Jack, I'm sorry but nobody has seen any sign of her yet." Jack put his face in his hands to hide the stray tear that fell from his face. Just then Dr. Finklestein came into the room, the Mayor got up and left.

"Jack Skellinton!" he said but soon saw that Jack had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong my boy?"

"Doctor….it's Sally." He choked back tears. "She's….been kidnapped." Jack couldn't hold it in anymore; he started to sob into his hands. The doctor didn't know what to do. His creating, his DAUGHTER had been kidnapped!

Even though he would never tell anyone and may not even show it; he loved Sally. Not in a romantic way like Jack did, but he truly thought to her as a daughter, his child. He put a hand on Jack's back, "Jack, I know how you feel, I love Sally too."

Jack looked up with tears still running down his face. "But, if you love her then why did you treat her so badly?"

"That's what fathers are supposed to do, take care of and protect their daughters." Jack looked at him. "I guess I didn't do such a good job and that." He looked down at his hands.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way and I doubt she did either." He wiped his tears away and looked him in the eyes. "We have to find her."

Sally's POV:

She woke up in a dark room lying on a couch. She looked around to see that it was a living room of a house. "Uhhh, where am I?" she said rubbing her head that hurt badly. She felt as if she was having a hangover.

"It's ok, we are alone now." Oogie walked into the room and crouched beside her smiling sweetly. She scowled at him then spit at his face. He wiped off her saliva and chuckled. "Now Sally, don't be a bad girl." He kissed her on the lips.

Sally struggled and tried to get away but his arms were wrapped around her tightly. She started to cry as he rubbed her back. This man didn't just want revenge on Jack; he wanted to scar Sally physically and emotionally.

He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "You are going to do exactly what I say or I will make you miserable." She already was miserable but didn't want to make it worse. She nodded a yes to him and started to sob quietly. "Don't cry, I will make you love me and then all the pain will go away."

"How is the pain supposed to go away when you are planning to rape me!" she shouted.

"Excuse me? Did you just raise your voice to me?" he slapped her and blood ran down her mouth. "I have to go somewhere for a while." He said as he started to strap her to the couch. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

She tried to get out of the ropes but only cut deep marks into her skin. Blood ran down her arms and she finally gave up. "Oh Jack…please save me from this hell, please save me from my nightmare."

**So I know it's kind of short but this will go on for a few more chapters. As you can tell, the next few chapters will most likely contain rape, if you don't want to read anymore turn back now! And don't say I didn't warn you. The next chapter will be up very soon so please be patient and review. I love and thank anyone who reads (and reviews) my stores. And please read my new story 'Life as it Should Be' I am working very hard in it and putting a lot of emotion into it so I am hoping that I get plenty of view and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack sat in his bedroom looking at a picture of Sally. It had been a few days now and there was still no sign of her. Halloween was in a month and without Sally, Jack wouldn't even want to care about it. All he could think about right now was Sally and how scared she must be.

'I just want to hold her and let her know that everything is going to be ok.' He though as he started to silently sob. Just then, his doorbell rang. "Go away!" he shouted.

"Jack! It's Doctor Finklstein!" Jack went to the door and let him in. "Any sign of Sally?" he asked knowing the probable answer.

"No…" he looked down, he had no more tears to cry. "For all I know…she could be dead." That's when his heart broke. He dropped to the floor and sobbed loudly in his hands.

"Well….we don't know that." The doctor tried comfort him as much as he could but it was hard because he felt like crying too. Jack was right, as much as he didn't want to think about her being ead, she really could be.

Sally's POV:

Sally sat in the same living room for days. Oogie was treating her well; feeding her, letting her take showers, he even showed her a little love, but despite that, she was still kidnapped and he still beat her. She now had scars and bruises all over her body. Every day she thought about Jack and how much she wished she was with him, somehow thinking about him gave her hope.

Oogie walked into the room and sat down pulling her into his lap. She didn't want to be close to him and show him any love but if she didn't, he would kill her. He kissed her lips but she did nothing. "Kiss me." He whispered softly.

"No." she said pulling away.

He looked angry. "What did you just say?" he snapped.

Sally was tired of these games. It was time she stood up for herself. "I said NO!" she yelled. He slapped her hard on the face then through her on the ground. Things got bad quickly.

"DON'T EVER TELL ME NO AGAIN!" he yelled nd kicked her repeatedly while she was on the ground. "I am going to teach you a lesson!" he picked her up and drappd her over his shoulder. He walked out of the living room into a bedroom that had only a bed that was grey and the walls were black. "You're going to learn Sally!"

Jack's POV:

They sat in Jack's living room in complete silence. Neither of them knew what to do next. If they wanted to look for Sally, where they would start. Jack couldn't get over the fact that she might be dead. What would she do if she was dead, never to come home? His whole life would be over without her, and what if she wasn't, what would he do to make her feel safe and comfortable?

"Jack?" Jack looked up to see the doctor holding a strange object, like a piece of paper. "I think I found something that might help us find Sally." On the floor tucked under the carpet was a note that said, 'times up!'

Sally's POV:

Oogie slammed her on the bed and unzipped his pants. "You are going to learn to listen to me!" he took a knife and cut her dress off and removed all her underwear, leaving her cold, naked, and terrified.

He didn't take any time at all. He slammed his hard member into Sally and started pumping faster and faster. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Sally screamed in pain as she felt something inside of her rip. He grabbed her breasts which made her scream even more. He pinched her nipples hard and thrust deeper into her, hitting her womb.

He kept thrusting, only to pick up speed. During this time Sally blacked out and only felt huge pain in her vagina. Tears where streaming down her face as she screamed, sobbed, and thought about what he was doing to her. This man not only tortured her, but just took her virginity away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sally woke up with an extreme pain in her lower area. She couldn't move without crying out in pain. "Good, you're up." Oogie said walking into the room. "Have we learned our lesson?"

"Yes…" Sally sat up and looked down at her naked body. There was blood on the sheets and on her inner thighs.

"I expect that you want to clean up." he said. She nodded, the he walked her to the bathroom and left her to take a bath.

She got in the hot water and sighed in pain. 'Oh Jack, how did things get to this?' tear started running down her face and she realized what had happened. She had just been violated extremely. She put her hand in her throbbing lady parts and rubbed it to make the pain go away.

Jack's POV:

"I know who took Sally!" Jack said with eyes wide.

"Well, who?" the doctor asked getting impatient.

"I have no idea how but I think Oggie Boogie might be back for revenge." Jack looked at the doctor who seemed to agree. "But where could he have her?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a look at his old layer." Jack nodded then ran out the door.

Sally's POV:

Sally sat in her new room that Oogie had locked her in. she was naked because he had told her to stay that way but he left a lot of blankets for her to cover up with, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said. The Boogie man walked in.

"Are we going to do what I say?" he asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes; she knew what was coming. "First off, I want you to be silent. Don't make any noises unless I tell you too." She nodded in response. "Now kiss me." His whispered ad he put his lips on hers.

Wanting to cry even more, Sally started to passionately kiss him back. "Good girl." His breath made her horny, but she tried to fight it. She couldn't even remotely like this.

Oogie pulled away and laid her down on the bed. Climbing on top of her he started to kiss her again. He put his hands on her breasts and moved them slowly. A low moan came out of Sally's mouth. Then he stopped everything.

He looked at her a smiled softly. "Liking this huh?" he kissed her neck and started to suck on it hard; leaving a hicky. "You can make noises of pleasure, but nothing else." He licked her nipple and bit down on it. She arched her back but hated every moment of this.

She knew this was going to happen for a while, so she tried to make the best of it by pretending that he was Jack. He went lower leaving tiny kisses on her stomach and the way down to her pussy. He kissed it softly making her moan in ecstasy.

"That's a good girl, you like that don't you?" she responded by letting out a louder moan. He kissed it once more then began to lick it. He licked up all the juices that were coming out of her making her spin tingle. He moved his tongue in and out of her making her moan. She could feel her climax coming and she moved her hips.

Right as she was about to come; he stopped. She made small wining noises as her private parts ached. "Ha! Did you think I would let you get off that easily? Things are going to get much worse."

Jack's POV:

He ran to the tree house that Lock, Shock, and barrel lived at and ran right through the door. "Sally! Are you here?" he shouted.

"Well she was here." Barrel said.

Shock hit him in the back of the head. "Don't tell him that!" she shouted.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"Why that hell would we tell you?" Lock said.

"Because, if you don't, I will make you regret ever messing with a Skellington."

"Ha! A Skellington! Please, she should even be living!" Barrel scoffed. Jack got so mad at that comment that he jumped at the little boy and put his hands on his neck.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR MISARBLE LITTLE BITCH YOU CALL A LEADER!" Jack completely lost it. He shook the boy until he stopped breathing.

"Barrel!" Shock screamed. "Stop! You're gonna kill him!" she jumped on Jack's leg making him loose his balance. Barrels lifeless body fell to the floor. Both Lock and Shock ran to him crying.

"Tell me where she is!"

"NO! YOU JUST KILLED OUR FRIEND!" Lock shouted. "HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"

"WELL SALLY IIS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE HER TOO, SO UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIVES MUCH WORSE."

Lock and Shock just stood there silently grieving the loss of their friend. Jack got even angrier and grabbed the two kids by the collars of their costumes. "Where are you taking us!?" Shock shouted in tears.

"Town hall; you two are going to jail and you are going to tell me where Sally is."

Sally's POV:

Oogie sat in a chair next to the bed. "Such it." He said pointing at his enlarged member. Sally got down on her knees in front of him and kissed his dick. She hated him, she wanted the do anything to him to get away, but she knew he was much bigger than her and she hoped that Jack was looking for her.

She sucked on him as he ran his hands through her hair pulling it. It made her want to cry but she knew if she did he would hurt her like he did last night. He moaned as he came into her mouth. She gagged and pulled away trying to spit it all out. He slapped her hard on the face. "Did I say you could pull away? You are going to be punished!" he said pulling her up and bending her over his knee.

He slapped her ass hard over and over. Sally gave up because she was already being punished. She started to ball as she begged him to stop, but he just kept slapping her harder and harder until her butt turned bright red and went numb; that's when he stopped. "Have we had enough?" he calmly asked.

"Yes!" she cried. He got up and moved her to the bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then laid her on her back. He pulled her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Stop crying!" he snapped; she obeyed and waited for the pain to be worse.

It was; when he entered her she screamed loudly. He sat there for a few moments waiting for the pain expression she had on her face go away. When it did he slowly moved his hips back and forth making her moan in pain and pleasure. I time his thrusts got faster and she screamed with each one.

Sally started to pretend that it was Jack having sex with her and she started to enjoy it. With every movement he made she would moan. She hugged him tightly as she felt her climax about to hit. His was about to hit to so he thrust as fast as he could. Finally they both screamed as there climaxes hit.

That's when she made the worst mistake of her life. As her climax hit; she screamed Jack's name as loud and she could and that really pissed Oogie off. He pulled away from her then grabbed a handful of her hair. "You dare scream Jack's name while I am having sex with you?" he pulled her off the bed making her scream. She backed up into the corner as he kicked her in the stomach. She started to cough up blood….

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry for long wait I am having some trouble with my wifi but here is the next chapter. I am watching Nightmare Before Christmas while writing this so I should have plenty of inspiration. Please enjoy and please review.**

"You little bitch!" Oogie yelled as he kicked Sally senseless. "How dare you!" he picked her up and slammed her agenized the wall, making more blood come out of her mouth.

He tied her arms and legs to the bed and pulled out a knife. Sally screamed as loud as she could when he put it close to her thighs. He made small cuts all over her body. Sally fainted when he stabbed her thigh slightly. He sighed, "Useless piece of junk." He said as he wrapped the cut with a piece of her torn dress.

Jack's POV:

As Jack carried the two kids out of the tree house something shiny caught his eye. He hung the kids up on some high hooks so that they couldn't get away while he inspected the object. His non-existent heart dropped when he saw that it was the necklace that he had given Sally a few days before she went missing. He put it around his neck and went to the children hanging by their collars.

"You are going to wish you were never born." He picked them up and carried them to town hall. The Mayor put them in a jail cell and went to Jack.

"Have you found anything out?" The Mayor was hoping for the best.

"Well, I at least know that Oogie has her, but that doesn't make me feel any better." Jack played with the necklace with tears coming into his eyes.

"Do you want to talk to Boogies boys?" The Mayor asked trying to make Jack a little bit happier. Jack nodded and went over to the two kids sitting close to each other. "Where has he got her?" he calmly asked.

They just sat there and stared at the ground. "I will say it one more time before I get mad, where has he got her?" he was starting to get upset again.

Several moments went by until Lock finally looked up at Jack. "If we tell you will you leave us alone?" Shock looked at him with concern but looked back down when he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't make any promises but I will promise to make your lives a little easier." Jack looked at him with regret for what he had done to Barrel.

Lock looked at Shock as she nodded to him. He sighed, "He has her at an old house about twenty miles south of the graveyard."

Jack got up and went straight to the door. "Where are you going?" the Mayor asked.

"To find my Sally."

Sally's POV:

Sally sat naked on the bed curled up into a ball crying. The cut in her arm hadn't stopped bleeding and her whole arm was covered blood. She sat weeping into her hands. "Please help me Jack!" she cried.

"Sally!" Oogie came crashing into the room. "I have decided that I am completely done with you, which is why I have decided to sell you."

Her heart sank, "What?" her voice was shaky as she became more scared.

"That's right; a nice young man has decided to buy you from me. We need to get you cleaned up he will be here to pick you up in an hour." He pulled her to her feet and to the bathroom where she could clean up and dress her wound. He gave her a black lace tank top and a pair of dark purple lace panties. "Put these on when you are done; oh and make yourself look nice." He gave her a box of makeup and a brush.

An hour later Sally came out of the bathroom with the clothes on. They highlighted her curves perfectly; she had black eye shadow and ruby red lipstick on. She had put a wrap around her cut after cleaning it and stopping the blood.

Oogie walked over to her and kissed her softly on the head. "Smile dollface, you are going to get a new man. Even if he is not as good as me he has to be an improvement from the boney Jack!"

Sally looked down, "Jack and I have never had sex."

"Oh really!" just then there was a knock at the door. "You go sit on the couch and I will go get your new man." He walked over to the door as Sally sat down.

A good looking vampire man walked over to Sally. "Hello sweetheart, my name is Eric." He looked closer at Sally's lace covered breasts. "I heard that you are quit a woman; you are gorgeous!" he pulled her to her feet so he could get a closer look at her body.

"I will give you too some time alone; when you are ready to take her let me know." Oogie left the room and went upstairs.

"Tell me your name sweetheart." He said softly.

She looked at his eyes that were looking at her boobs. "Sally." She said feeling violated.

"That name fits you." Eric moved his hands up and down her body. "Let me take you for a ride before we go." He lightly pushed her on the couch and climbed on top of her feeling her breasts. "You are a nice one." He said as he kissed her neck.

Jack's POV:

"Jack!" the Mayor yelled after him. "At least let me drive you there so we can get her faster!" Jack nodded and climbed in. "Where are we headed?"

"Twenty miles south of the graveyard." The Mayor put his foot on the gas as drove as fast as he could.

When they got to the graveyard Jack got even more scared than he already was. It would only take about ten minutes to get there at this speed. 'What if she's not there?' he asked himself.

"I think that's it!" The Mayor yelled. Jack looked up and saw an old broken down house. He felt his heart start to beat faster and faster.

Sally's POV:

Eric lay on top of Sally and kissed her neck. He pinched Sally's nipple through the lace making her moan. "Oh you like huh?" he looked into her eyes. "Now Oogie tells me that you have a boyfriend; tell me, did you two ever fuck?" Sally felt something turn in her stomach.

"No, I'm a good girl." She wanted to cry but held back the tears; she knew it would get her nowhere.

Eric looked at her, "No you're not." He kissed the top of her breasts. "You're a slut. Say it."

She chocked the words out. "I'm a slut."

"Good girl." He put his hands in her panties and felt her lady parts.

Right at that point Jack came crashing through the door. He looked around and saw a vampire with his hands touching a woman's private parts but when he looked closer he saw that it was Sally; his Sally!

"Tell me Sally; what is your boyfriend's name"? Eric asked not knowing Jack was standing behind him.

Sally didn't know Jack was there either. "His name is Jack Skellington."

Eric sat up a pulled away from Sally. "J-Jack Skellington, that wouldn't be the Pumpkin King would it?" He turned paler than he already was.

She could see that he was scared of Jack. "Yes. The Pumpkin King!" she was now getting very happy.

"You're lying!" Eric yelled.

"I'm afraid she's not." Jack said as he grabbed Eric by the shoulders and pulled him off Sally. "How dare you touch my princess!" he punched him a few time knocking him to the floor.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours!" Eric quivered in fear as Oogie slowly crept downstairs and grabbed Sally.

"Ja…" she tried to scream but Oogie stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth. She stepped on his foot and kicked all around.

Jack punched Eric hard enough to knock him out. He turned to see Oogie chocking Sally. "Put her down!"

"Sorry Jack but that's not going to happen." He pulled her into the kitchen where he grabbed a knife and held it up to her neck.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I want you to suffer!" he made a small cut on Sally's neck. She yelled but was stopped when Oogie wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed.

"STOP!" Sally's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she tried to find breath. Jack lunged at him enough for him to drop Sally. She fell to the floor and gasped for air. In one swift movement Jack grabbed the knife from Oogie's hand and turned in to his chest.

Oogie narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Go ahead." With that Jack plunged the knife into Oogie heart making him stopping moving completely. Jack let go of the knife and turned to Sally. She looked at Oogie's lifeless body then looked into Jack's eyes.

Her face of shock soon turned to sadness as she let out a loud cry then sobbed into her hands. "Shh…It's ok, I'm here now." Jack crawled over to her and hugged her. His heart broke when he saw what she was wearing. He knew exactly what they had done to her and that scared him.

"I love you Jack!" Sally cried. "I thought I would never see you again!"

He hugged her tighter. "Shhh…You're ok now." He cooed.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I want to go home."

He took off his jacket and wrapped her in it. "Of course princess." He stood up and pulled her to her feet but she fell back into his arms. "Are you ok? Can you stand?" Sally shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Okay darling." He picked her up and walked her to the car.

The Mayor jumped with joy when he saw Sally. "Is she ok?" he asked noticing that she was closing her eyes.

Jack looked at her. "Sally, are you ok?" she looked at him with her eyes half way shut.

"N-no." She leaned over and threw up. "Jack, I need to get to a doctor." He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Ok Sally." He got in the car and let Sally sit in his lap. He bounced her up and down on his knee in order to keep her from passing out.

"I love you Jack…" Sally hugged him.

"I love you too Sally." He held her close.

**You have no idea how happy I am about this chapter! Jack and Sally reunited! Now Jack has found Sally but can he save her? Please review and let me know what you think. Anyone who review will get a free imaginary hug!**


	9. Chapter 9

**UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! I am freakin rewriting this chapter! My computer hates me so it decided to delete it all! Oh well, I wasn't very far. **

The Mayor drove Jack and Sally to Dr. Finklestein's house as fast as he could. Sally had only gotten much worse and had thrown up a few more times before finally passing out. Jack held her close when her breathing got faster and faster in her sleep.

When they got to the Doctor's house Jack picked up Sally and burst through the door. "Doctor!" He yelled with worry in his voice.

"I am in the lab!" He shouted back. Jack kicked the door open trying to not drop Sally. He looked at Jack then Sally. "Oh my!"

"Doctor, please help! She is very sick and I don't know what to do!" His voice was frantic and he had a worry look on his face.

Dr. Finklestein looked around, "Jack, I need you to completely undress her then put her on the lab table." He did just that; he took off the little clothing she had on and laid her on the table with lots of blankets on it. "I will need you to leave; I have to take some tests on her." He looked at Jack. "It shouldn't take long Jack, just a half hour about."

Jack nodded and as much as he didn't want to he went into the hallway and sat on a bench. He tapped his foot with anticipation.

About an hour later the Doctor came out with a worried look on his face. He was all white a looked as if he were about to throw up. "Doctor…what's wrong?" Jack's voice shakes with fear.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Sh….she's…..pregnant…"

Jack's heart sank. "What?"

"Yes…she's pregnant." He cleared his throat again, "The baby isn't going to live though."

"How can you tell?"

"She is having signs of a miscarriage." He looked at Jack, "She's in a lot of pain."

"Is there anything we can do to help her." Jack rubbed his skull.

"All I can say is that she needs to go home and stay in bed. I will need to check up on her every week." He saw that Jack was about to cry. "Jack, all you can do is be there for her. Let her sleep and ride it out."

Jack looked up at him. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she is already awake and I have already told about it all." Jack stood up and went over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Tears came to his eyes when he saw Sally sitting on the table shaking with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked at him and started crying. "Jack…" he basically ran to her side and hugged her.

"Shhhh….everything is okay now." He hugged her tighter as her crying got louder. "Sally please don't cry." He his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. "Hey, I'm here now, nothing is going to hurt you."

She looked into his eyes and calmed down. "Jack, I want to go home."

"Okay my angle." He carefully picked her up and took her to their home. "Would you like me to run you a bath?" Sally nodded and sat in the bath room waiting for Jack to get her bath ready.

He filled up the tub and put some bubbles in the water. "Here you are my dear." Sally got off the stood and tried to walk over to the bath tub but stumbled. Jack was right there to catch her he picked her up and laid her in the tub.

Jack turned to leave, "Wait!" Sally snapped. "Don't go." Jack smiled and sat next to the bathtub.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she washed herself.

"No…" she sighed. "I am in a lot of pain."

"Dr. Finklestein said you would be."

After a few minutes Sally finished her bath and Jack helped her out. He dried her off and helped put her clothes on. He carefully picked her up like she was a newborn and placed her in bed. Jack crawled in next to her and got comfortable as she snuggled into him.

Sally relaxed as she breathed in his sent. She felt safe once again; like nobody could ever hurt her. "I love you Jack." She sighed as she looked up at him.

He looked back at her and smiled, "I love you too." Then he frowned. "I'm sorry Sally." Tears came to his eyes. "I never wanted any of this to happen."

Sally looked at him as he started to cry. She hated seeing him like this. "It's ok Jack, I am home now."

He calmed down a bit, "Yes but you were ra…" he was cut off by Sally's lips touching his. He pulled back, "Sally…."

"Shut up Jack and just kiss me." He smirked and kissed her. They kissed passionately for an hour before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**So I know it's short but I wanted to get this chapter up. I am going to start a new Jack and Sally story soon so look out for it. It's kind of like a prequel so yeah. School starts again tomorrow and I am failing a few classes and semester exams are next week so if I don't update as often as I should don't be mad.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sally woke up, she saw her room and was in her bed, and lying next to her was her Jack. She looked at his sleeping figure and smiled. She was happy to be home and have that feeling of safety again.

Jack was lying on his side facing Sally. She crawled closer to him and snuggled into him taking in his scent. Right when she was about to fall back asleep, she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She kicked Jack making him jump up and make sure everything was ok.

"Are you ok!?" he asked hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine, just in pain." She said clenching her stomach. "I didn't mean to kick you." She kissed his hand.

He relaxed and put an arm around her. "It's fine baby doll." He kissed her head. "You should go back to sleep." He said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she said sitting up.

"I am just going downstairs."

"Please don't go…" she said quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

Jack sighed the smiled. "Ok my dear." He got back in bad and wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Sally, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." She smiled at him then kissed his lips. "And I love yo…." She clenched her stomach in pain.

"Sally are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" she put her hand up and took deep breathes.

"I'm ok now." She said with a smile. Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her head repeatedly. She looked at his with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She put her hand to her head. "I don't feel well…" Right then she shot up and ran to the bathroom. Jack sighed when he heard sounds of her throwing up. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Sally was leaned over the toilet looking like shit. Jack walked up to her and pulled her hair out of her face.

Once she was done she leaned against the bathtub and started crying. Jack crawled next to her and hugged her tightly. "Shhhhh…..it's going to be ok…..I promise."

She looked up at him with a waterfall of tears falling out of her eyes. "It hurts so badly Jack…"

He pushed her head into his chest. "I know baby I know." Just then the doorbell rang. He looked at her. "I'm going to go get that, I will be right back."

"Please hurry back." She said hugging her legs. He kissed her head and got up. He walked downstairs and opened the front door.

"Mr. Mayor, what can I do for you?"

"Jack, I was wondering if you can come into the office today, I need some help on planning Halloween."

"Sorry Mayor but I will be spending he next few weeks with Sally until she gets better."

The Mayor looked sad. "But we only have a few days until Halloween!"

"I'm sure you can handle it." He looked up the stairs as he heard Sally's loud sobs coming from their room.

The Mayor looked down. "At least participate in Halloween."

"I will see what I can do." He started to shut the door as Sally cried louder.

"But Jack! JACK!"

"Bye Mayor" he shut the door and sighed. He looked down as he heard Sally's crying had sopped. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He looked inside and saw that Sally was asleep on the floor. He let a deep breath out in relief.

Picking her up and carrying her to the bed her heard small moans of pain escape her mouth. He lay next to her and smiled as she cuddled into him. He smelt her hair and rubbed her lower stomach making her smile.

'How could anyone hurt such a beautiful, innocent thing?' he thought as she moaned. "I love you." He said as he fell into a deep sleep.

**So I know it was short but I really wanted to get the plot moving. I have a big shout out to 'Kitty' on Quotev, she is amazing. If you have a Quotev account you should follow her and check out my profile. My screen name is FreakOfYourDreams!**


End file.
